Another Universe, Another Story
by Ignika Kaita
Summary: We know that billions of worlds exist in Kingdom Hearts, but about the ones we didn't see? What about the Nicktoon Universe? Rated K for Fantasy Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Lanes Between**

Swarms of Heartless fled from the Worlds when they sensed Xemnas' death. They chose to flee before they were trapped in the worlds. The Nobodies too scattered, splitting into small groups. A lone Shadow reached one of the boundary walls of the Lanes Between. It pressed its claw on the wall. Surprisingly, it went through. The Heartless called to its brethren, astonished by this new discovery. The last time any tried to step through, it only spat them out. Even Corridors of Darkness or Teleportation couldn't get through. The creatures sensed Light and Darkness on the other side. A Wizard used its Magic to open a gap in the wall. The Heartless snickered in their tongue.

**Location: Retroville**

Professor Finbarr Calamitous growled. Again and again, his plans always being shattered to pieces by a certain bighead.

"Jimmy Neutron." He snared, his head ready to explode from anger.

Ever time he reached out for something, it was either swiped or destroyed by Neutron. Then he discovered, or "borrowed" rather, a shocking discovery: The existence of other "Worlds". Using the plans made by his enemy, he proceeded in meeting three other villains: Vlad Masters (AKA Plasmius), Sheldon J. Plankton, and Denzel Crocker. Using the energies gathered from their Worlds, they hoped to use a Doomsday Machine to show their Universe their power: By destroying one. Even if James called upon his allies' enemies (Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Fenton (AKA Phantom), and Timmy Turner), things went smoothly. But then they disarmed the bomb, and the villains were imprisoned. At lest, back then.

From what he "overheard" on Jimmy's commutation lines, his allies, as well as others (Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Patrick Star) were summonsed by a tribal World's native to confront an evil spirit called "The Mawgu." Natural, he was imprisoned in the very void he created. However, he was slowly draining energy from the Universe, nearly destroying it in the process. As he did so, it weakened Retroville's defenses. This gave Finbarr the opportunity to escape.

As he did so, he discovered a show called "The Biggest Genius." The main ingredients were: Krabby Patties, Faries, and Ghost Energy. This gave Calamitous the prefect chance to resume his plans. He used the show as a distraction well his real plan was in effect. Once again, Neutron learned of his plans, this time with the help of yet even more allies (XJ9 (AKA Jenny) Wakeman, GIR, Rocko, Tak, Invader ZIM, Stimpy, El Tigre, and Mr. Blik). They stormed his Evil Toy Co. Factory with the help of a traitorous robot dubbed  
"Chadbot." His plans were foiled, and he was locked away again (Though not before getting humiliated on TV by having his mustache shaved off).

His plans however, moved on. There was one problem: He lost contact with Crocker and Plasmuis. Under his orders, His daughter, Beautiful Gorgeous, assembled a new team of villains: "Gorgeous herself, Plankton (The other only remaining member of the original Syndicate), Technus, Tlaloc, and surprisingly, Dib. However, a meteor shower of "globs called Morphiods, invaded his Universe, causing a change of plans. His team was forced to join forces with their greatest enemies, along with Invader ZIM. Using the Vessel of Portentia, they fought Globuous Maximus. However, the villains toke over the robot after that, only to be beaten by a certain Glob.

Again, during this scene, the Professor escaped once again. But now he's out of ideas. Nowhere to turn.

He sighed, looking down at the floor. Suddenly, he noticed something move in the shadows. He crossed his eyebrows, franticly looking around the room. The Prof. deactivated his optical lenses, squinting for something to look at. He shrugged, and resumed his work. Then the alarm went off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"WHAT!?"

Calamitous spun around, alarm in his eyes. He looked to see a bug-like creature before one of his terminals, ready to pounce on it.

"How did you get in here?!" The scientist raged.

The black monster turned its head to find the old man there. It leapt at him, ready to slice him into a hundred pieces. He didn't seem all that scared, though. Before the claws cloud scratch him, a strange bubble of some sort swallowed the shadow. It clawed at the prison, but it did no good.

Calamitous smiled. "Well now, what do we have here?"

He approached the Containment Field, curious about the creature within.

"Computer, fetch me a sample of that… thing's DNA."

A robotic arm swung from the ceiling, piercing the field. To the man's surprise, the Shadow sliced the arm in half.

"Hmm, best restrain it then."

Two more arms fell, this time garbing hold of the Heartless. A third one equipped with a bladed-needle sank into the monster, sucking up a purple substance into its needle. It retracted from the Field, as did the other arms. A screen appeared behind the Prof., showing the sample it collecting.

"Unable to indentify substance. May be foreign." A male voice droned.

Calamitous raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, but it answers nothing. I suppose I'll have to study it myself."

He sighed. Science maybe his hobby, but he'd rather build something than study some purple goop. Still, better safe than sorry.

The data he later gathered was rather fascinating. This creature was not made of organic matter, but of pure energy. His computer was also right about one thing: This "Shadow" is indeed foreign. Form his studies, it also appeared to lack… something. Calamitous rose from his microscope, an evil grin on his face. This could be his chance for revenge, he knew.

_Perhaps it was time to end my retirement._ He thought.

"Computer, locate the other members of The Syndicate! I want to show them my little 'surprise.'" He commanded.

"LOCATING SYNDICATE…" Droned yet another AI's voice.

The Prof. laughed.

"James Isaac Neutron, prepare to meet your doom!" He laughed. Then he laughed, and laughed, and laughed before whizzing and coughing.

"*COUGH!* I really need to stop that. *CHOUGH!*" He grumbled.

_**Later, when the Syndicate is gathered….**_

"Gentlemen (and my daughter of course)," He began.

Gathered around him were his old allies from the Syndicate: Vlad, Plankton, Tlaloc, Crocker, Beautiful Gorgeous, and Technus.

"So, you're this "Calamitous" I've heard so much about." Said Tlaloc.

"I imagined him having a big head." Laughed Technus.

The Prof. rolled his eyes. "If everyone's done taunting, I have a presentation here." He spoke aloud.

He heard Technus snicker his breath.

"Now, what I'm about to show you all is indeed a masterpiece of evil. It shall-"

"Just get on with it, dad!" Gorgeous impatiently yelled.

Her father growled. "Still as impatient as your mother." He replied under his breath.

He pressed a button, which revealed a hidden room in the back wall. There, was his latest catch. The other villains gasped at the site.

"Strange," Tlaloc began, after a moment of silence. "I've read scrolls describing such a creature."

Calamitous jumped. "Really? Then what do you know?"

Tlaloc nodded. "The scrolls mentioned something about a time of darkness. A time where there was no such thing as light. From the depths of the pits came creatures without souls or emotion. Yellow eyes, a black surface, talons that can slice through many things, even a Juju's own flesh and bone."

Vald smiled. "You're not the only one here who knows a little about them. I read from a reliable ectoplasmic source describing them. It showed hieroglyphics of creatures similar to the one here. Another showed a heart-like symbol, scars allover it."

Calamitous turned to Plankton. "What about you?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I got nothing. Never seen the likes of that before."

"I'm with the shrimp here." Crocker added.

Plankton snapped. "HEY! WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SRIMP, YA LOONY!"

Crocker's eyes popped out in anger. "Loony, am I?" He snarled.

Before anyone could react, Denzel balled his fist and slammed it on top of Plankton.

_**SQUISH!**_

He raised his hand to reveal a puddle of green 'goo'.

"…ouch." Came Plankton's voice after a moment of silence.

"Both of you quit acting like children!" Tlaloc screamed. _And I thought Pins and Needles were annoying. _He thought.

Plankton (after reforming himself) and Crocker growled.

"Now, Plankton and I have been working on a "Gimmi Ship", made from a material from the same Universe that this... "Heartless" Originated from. It well serve as a means of transportation and our base of operations." Calamitous said.

To everyone's surprise, the room elevated upward, shocking the whole place. Plankton had a hard time balancing before falling to the floor, letting out a "OUCH!" as he hit the ground. The ride stopped, leaving the party to gasp in awe. They were in a large chamber, filled with all sorts of technology.

"I think I'm in heaven." Technus awed, wiping a tear from his face. Plasmus rolled his eyes.

In the center og the room was a machine, filled with the substance of a Heartless. It looked as though it were designed for manufacturing them.

Calamitous looked at his daughter. "You weapon." He began.

Beautiful crocked her head in confusion. :Excuse me?"

"Your Mawgu weapon!" Her father yelled. "You, Technus, Plankton, Dib, and Tlaloc each received a weapon forged from the Mawgu's essence."

Plankton nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"So," Calamitous began. "Those weapons are what we need to produce more Heartless!"

"Oh." His daughter went.

Hesitatingly, they each place their Mawgu weapon into a slot on the machine. As soon as they did, the weapons dissolved into Dark Energy, making its way into the machine. In another room, 2 Shadows, 5 Soldiers, and 1 Big Body spawned.

"See?" Calamitous said. "If we gather more energy from our worlds, we can produce more of these Heartless."

"What about this "Heart" objet though?" Plasmus asked. "We don't know anything about it."

"His partner chuckled. "Which is way I brought him here."

The others looked to see… a skeleton? No, this skeleton was standing on its own feet. Small flares were visible in the eye sockets, acting as pupils. He wore a torn Mexican suit, most likely that of a musician.

"Let me out of here!" He screamed, in a voice of a 13-year-old child. "Do you know who I am? I am Django of the Dead! Son of Sartana of the Dead! I demand that you release me or suffer-"

Before he could finish, a metal claw rammed into his chest. It pulled out what appeared to be a patch of energy, shaped like a heart. The dead then faded into darkness. In his place rose a bizarre Heartless.

It was a re-and-black jester like being, multiple heads stacked atop one another. Its purple legs were bent and jagged, with pointy feet shaped like shoes. Arms made up of confetti paper streched out, revealing two raddle-like weapons.

"I present to you," Calamitous bowed. "A heart! Oh, and a Trick Master as well."

The Trick Master soon teleported, to where is uncertain.

EH?! WHERE DID IT GO?!" Denzel Crocker yelp in alarm.

"Hmm, back its World, perhaps?" Tlaloc suggested.

Calatimous nodded. "Likely so. Since it has, perhaps I could send in the rest of the batch."

"Oh yes!" Technus begged. "Unleash this scientific evil upon the World!"

The team gave him a look that said "what the heck's gotten into ya?" Technus showed a nervous smiled, shrugging.

"Makes sense." Vald stated. "Might as well run a test."

"Good point." Calamitous added. "I've already prepared an army for Invasion."

The next thing everyone knew, they were on top of a floating platform. Down below were thousands of Heartless, most of them looking as if they came from a desert. They all teleported via Corridor of Darkness, leaving the room empty.

"More of your creations?" Tlaloc asked.

The Prof. nodded with a chuckle.

"Splendid! Its almost like an evil party!" Technus screamed.

Again, they found it annoying, but it did give Vald an idea.

"say, why not recruit more people into the Syndicate? We could use some extra fire power."

Everyone began chattering among each other, following his example.

"Very well," Calatimous began. "You all will round-up whatever allies you can. Besides, I've been thinking about recruiting a certain egghead."

"I'll contact the other ghosts!" Technus screamed before fading.

Vald face-palmed. "It would be best if I went as well." He said before fading as well.

"That Manray may know a few villains hiding around. I'll have a look." Plankton added before entering a small saucer-like vehicle fit for his size (The same one he used to escape when his Crab Robot was destroyed during their first truce).

Tlaloc shook his head. "The only ones willing to help would be Pins and Neddles." He spoke in a low voice. He raised his head back up, however. "But I'm sure there's oter villains on the other Worlds."

Calatimous nodded. "A splendid idea, shaman. Round up as many as you can."

Tlaloc nodded before vanishing in a poof of purple smoke. Calamitous turned to his daughter.

"I know. Find more recruits." She said before activating a teleported nearby.

Her father smiled. _Jimmy Neutron, your day is coming._ He thought with an evil grin.

A/N: And thus ends CH1. You'll probably know by know that it'll feature the other Worlds featured in the Nicktoons games. However, I've been thinking about adding other Nicktoon Worlds into this fanfic. I've also thought about using certain Nicktoons as Summons. If you have an idea about a world you think would fit in, or a character for a Summon, please add that your review. Thnxs, and good day to you.

Fades away into smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've been on a REAL stump here. I had the beginning and some other parts planned out, but I didn't know what to do for CH2. Well, now I think I have an idea for that. Oh, and sorry about the mix up that happened earlier. If something like this hapens again, please let me know.**_

_**Chapter 2: It begins…**_

_**LOCATION: Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom**_

Just another day at everyone's favorite restaurant, well, save for one. Behind his assigned station were the sounds of childish glee and roars of excitement, followed by a squeaky noise. The cashier peered his head over the window to see a certain sponge goofing off, playing with a clam-shaped squeaky toy.

"Boy, Gary would _love_ this thing!" Spongebob exclaimed.

Squidward sighed before speaking in a bored tone. "Spongebob, don't you have a job to do?"

The knucklehead mic-spaz-a-tron dropped the toy, bug eyed. "Great Neptune, you're right!" He shouted, running in frenzy.

The next thing the octopus knew, about 100 Kraby Patties were sitting on the grill. The cashier jumped a little, surprised by the kid's handiwork. He turned around and took out a book, acting as if it was just any normal day. Then again, "normal" just wasn't in this town's dictionary. He heard the greeting bell go off, which would also mean another customer. He sighed as he sat down his copy of _The Shake Spear_, about to greet the next customer. What he saw was rather unusual, even for Bikini Bottom. A strange being, wearing what looked like a green diving suit, hovered toward him. It wielded a tri-bladed harpoon of some sort. Its helmet was a fish-shaped torpedo, with two swirling eyes painted on it. Its 'mouth' served as a visor for the wearer, revealing it's pitch-black face and hollow yellow eyes.

Squidward, ready for the worst, sighed. "Welcome to the Krusty Krab, how may I serve you?"

The armored creature tilted its head for a moment, curious. It turned to a group of customers nearby, who were enjoying their meal. Then it turned its head back to the octopus. Without warning, it swatted the artist aside like a sea-flea, and randomly threw its spear at a fish. The target made a run for it, but was implied by the weapon. The strange thing was that there was no visible wound, no blood. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to be fatal either. All of a sudden, the fish faded away in a mist of light, a heart-shaped energy escaping. It soon faded as well, but in a sickening, dark fog. In its place was a small, jellyfish-like creature, pit-black with yellow eyes. The assaulter retrieved its weapon and turned to the crowd. Everyone panicked, screaming at the top of their lungs as they tried to escape. Some succeeded, others fell trying.

Meanwhile, the owner of the restaurant was counting his money, humming an old sailing he heard back during the war.

"53,595 Sand Dollars, 53,596 Sand Dollars, 53,597 Sand Doll-"A loud, booming sound interrupted his moment of peace and quiet. The whole building jumped and rattled, as if Poseidon has lost his mind. Mr. Krabs charged at the door, ready to boot whoever was disturbing the silence.

"Aye, who's the madman-! " He froze, terrified eyes locked on to the ceiling, or rather, what was left of it. Much of the roof appeared to have been blown into smithereens, leaving a large hole in the ceiling. A large, angler-like monster floated about the gap, with what appeared to be divers of some sort attached to the bottom of it. The smaller critters detached, floating down to the ground. One aimed its spear at the crab, crackling with electricity. Before it could fire, a Krabby Patty splatted right into its face, blinding the diver and causing it lose aim. The bolt passed Eugene, blasting the desk apart instead. A small bottle rolled toward the old man. He quickly swiped it into his claw, placing it in his pocket. Those who survived the assault (including the crew's boss) ran out the back door. Krabs then turned to Spongebob.

"What in Hades is going on boy? This be a munity!"

Squidward stepped forward. "Munity? You call being assaulted by aliens a MUNITY! More like an _**Invasion!"**_ He shouted, waving his arms as if they were caught in a current.

"So now what? We just stand here and get blown to bits?" A random fish from the crowd shouted.

Krabs sighed. "Looks like this ship's sinkin', lads." Any ideas?"

Spongebob tapped his chin for a moment, then he lifted his head up. A large smile was partially carved into his face.

"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy might know what to do!" He exclaimed. He heard a faint snicker from the crowd.

"Those old losers?" A fish shouted. "They'd be just as sunken as us!"

The kid's face turned serious. "Yeah, but they still have their gadgets. "

There was a moment of silence before Squidward broke it. "As much as I hate to say it, Spongebob has a point." Mr. Krabs nodded.

"Alright then me hardies," He turned to the remaining customers and his crew. "Off to Shady Shoals it is."

Grumbling, the crowd ran toward Bikini Bottom. But the question remains: Is there anything that can stop, let along stall these creatures?

_**LOCATION: Ghost Zone, Amity Park**_

"How dare they make a joke out of….. _THE BOX GHOST!"_ Yelled a certain fool. He floated in the spiritual void, hoping to find someone to scare. Everyone thought he was weak, stupid, annoying. HE growled, tired of being mocked by everyone around him.

Then he saw something in the corner of his eye: A ghostly figure trying to open one of the many doors that flood the Ghost Zone. The Box Ghost grinned. Another victim for him to play with. He also wanted to try out this new trick he learned, but didn't anything to practice on. Now he did. He silently hovered behind the ghost, hands crackling with Ectoplasm. When he was within range, he fired, imprisoning the target in a cube of purple energy. The creature was caught off guard, panicking at the recent event, it tried clawing its way out, but it was electrocuted by the touch. It was during its episode that The Box ghost managed to get a good look at it.

It had a strange and cartoonish form, but had the aura of something from a classic horror movie. It wore a torn purple vest, revealing some of its rib. White gloves covered its claws, and had a strange insignia on its chest. Its mouth was jagged and one of its eyes was hanging out of its socket, revealing itself to be a light bulb connected to a chain. It unleashed a blast of red light, blinding the ghost. When his vision cleared, he was seeing half a dozen of the creature. Either they were copies or other members of its kind.

"Uh oh," The Box Ghost said before flying for his afterlife. Even when he was already dead, ghosts can still be ripped apart atom by atom, and he didn't plan on sticking around for long. He found another door nearby, one he recognized. Perfect! This one leads to the living world. They would never think to look for him there, with Phantom living there and all. Then again, he might also get caught and thrown back out into the monsters' claws.

Well, it's either the thermos or the claws. He thought to himself, and he opened it as fast as a lion, closing it at equal speed as well. The creatures didn't stop. They just slammed into the door and began clawing at it. After a minute, they broke through, but the ghost was long gone. He did, however, lead them to somewhere promising. The Heartless chuckled in their native tongue.

_**LOCATION: Fairy World skies, Dimmsdale…**_

"Giga 7 to Zeta 9, do you read me?" Radioed a voice. A small fairy, wearing what appeared to be an air pilot's suit, tapped the device on his ear.

"This is Zeta 9, over." Said the responder.

"We're picking up a strange reading from base, over." The other stated.

"And let me guess: You want me to investigate? Over." Inquired the fairy.

"Affirmative. It should be close by you position. Over." Replied Giga 7.

"On it. Over and out." Zeta 9 shut off the device. _Finally, something exciting._ He thought with a smile.

He flew west, passing over hundreds of miles in a matter of seconds. What he saw a monstrosity. A strange, titanic, mechanical pirate ship hover above the coast of California. On each side, a yellow swirling was painted near the top, almost looking like eyes. A large metal plow was attached to the bottom of the hull, shaped like a mangled lower jaw. The flags had a heart-shaped insignia on the flags. A shiver went down the fairy's spine.

"It can't be…." He whispered, placing his hand on the decive.

"Giga 7, we've got a HUGE problem here, Over!" He panicked.

"Zeta 8, what's wrong? Over." Giga 7 asked.

"The readings yawl're getting , it…." Before he could finish, something sped past him. He looked to see armored figures at the bow of the ship, firing thunder bolts at him.

"What? Over."

Zeta 9 dodged another blast, this time one of ice. "Heartless!" He screamed.

At that time, a flare of fire hit him, burning his wings to ashes. He screamed as he fell to his doom. He lifted up his wand as a small, purple cloud (labeled "Poof") consumed him. When it disappeared, so did the fairy. His comrades turned to him, surprised by his lack of wings. His commander couldn't believe his eyes.

"Get Jorgen on the line!" He shouted. "We have a storm coming through!"

Far away, the ship resumed its trail, heading toward the floating town hundreds of miles away. The Pirate Ship opened up its jaw, releasing a large, turtle-like Gummi. The beast looked down at its target: A local elementary school of a small town. It leapt into the air, and then began falling downward like a meteor.

_**Within orbit of Retroville…**_

An arrow-shaped satellite orbited the planet, covered in the void's shadows. Suddenly, the shadow begins to change shape. The bottom half of the craft split into four, large wing-like panels. They aligned themselves in an x-shaped formation. When the craft passed by the sum, it was no craft at all. A massive, blue claw-like creature dangled above the world. It made a few electronic hisses, turning its circular body around like a wheel. Small, bronze mechanical Heartless appeared around it, numbered in swarms. Each had a gun-like weapon attached to both sides. Larger variety, clan in silver, also appeared. An even larger version appeared, with red-and-yellow armor. The swarms soon flew down toward the world below, armor to the teeth.

On the moon, three robotic figures watched the scene, 'ooing' at the sight.

"Hey look dad, aliens!" Shouted the smallest, shaped like a little boy.

Said bot laughed. "Indeed, son. Haven't had any since the Junkman left."

The small one's optics almost popped out at the mention of the madman. His audio receptors picked up the sounds of a speeding object. He turned his head to see a swarm of bronze heading towards them. Strange, robot-like creatures approached them.

"Why hello, darlings!" Shouted the mother. "Welcome to Luna!"

The creatures looked at each other for a moment, then back at the robots. They opened fire, sending the civilian bots in a frenzy.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Shouted Popbot.

"Um, dad, I don't think they care!" His son shout, leaping to avoid a laser.

The bots then came across a crater, large enough to house a neighborhood.

"In there!" Brobot waved.

The family railed up their little wheels, speeding into the darkness. The swarm sped past the cave, chattering in some metallic tone. Brobot peered out a little, but went back in out of fear.

"We need to call Jimmy." Brobot whispered to himself.

But there was a problem. The communicator needed to reach him was back at home, right where the monsters were headed. Looking around him, he gave chase when no one was looking. Someone needed to warn Jimmy, and right now Brobot was the only one with the CPU to do it.

_**LOCATION: Miracle City…**_

A young lad in a tiger-like suit cloud barely stand up. Every tactic he tried seemed to bounce right off of the monsters. Standing above him was a jester-like one, with many faces stacked atop one another. It lit up its strange tools, set ablaze by an unseen force. It twirled them around, ready top dead the final blow. Just then, a robot arm slammed right into one of the faces. The creature, losing focus, dropped its weapons. A gold mech with a red dome waved at the boy, only for it to be knocked aside by a fat entity. It wore Arabian clothing, and had the breath of a dragon. Meanwhile, a man in a white tuxedo was busy fighting off a group of floating bell-like creatures. Some were red, some were yellow, some were blue, the list just went on. A large shadow loomed over the boy, who looked to see the tall one. He douged the strange weapon, grappling to part of a skyscraper. The creature began climbing after him, flinging fireballs whenever it had the chance. The tiger-boy knew he had to keep climbing.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
